villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barbara Kean (Gotham)
Barbara Kean was Jim Gordon's girlfriend. Originally appearing a supportive and strong woman, as the series went on it became clear she was arrogant, selfish, immature, dimwitted and hypocritical. Its revealed at the end she is truly mentally unstable, and after an encounter with the dangerous serial killer, The Ogre it causes her to completely loose her grip on sanity. History Barbara previously had a relationship with Detective Montoya, she was likewise addicted to drugs and had an unstable life. After they broke up, Barbara managed to clean up her life, and meet Gordon. At first the two were happy, but as time went on Barbara's misguided, foolish and often selfish decisions kept bringing problems upon them, likewise the stress of Jim's job began to affect her. After a kidnapping attempt, she lost a lot of faith, and decided to ask for a break between her and Gordon. In which time she simply went back to Montoya. However Montoya quickly broke up with her, deciding that they were not good for her. After this Barbara went to stay with her parents, when she returned she was unhappy to discover that Jim had moved on and had a new girlfriend, Doctor Leslie Thompkins. Later the serial killer the Ogre came after Barbara, thinking she was still with Gordon. However after discovering she had broken up, and that she was so bitter and cynical, he fell for her. The Ogre seduced and kidnapped Barbara, revealing he was a serial killer. He likewise sensed the instability in Barbara herself and encouraged it to come to the forefront. He ordered her to choose someone for him to kill next, and told her to pick someone she hated. Barbara chose her parents, however the Ogre managed to convince her to kill them (something Barbara justified as they had told her what to do when she as a child). However when Gordon and Bullock arrived, the Ogre resorted to taking Barbara hostage. Never the less he was killed by Gordon. Afterwards Barbara played along as being traumatized, but insisted that Leslie treat her, despite Leslie's concerns it would be inappropriate and she was unqualified. Never the less she finally agreed. However during the sessions, Barbara tried to damage Leslie and Jim's relationship by lying about him. Leslie saw through the deception, so changing tactics Barbara revealed it was her who murdered her parents and then she attacked Leslie trying to murder her. Leslie however managed to overpower Barbara and knock her unconscious. In Season 2 she was later imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, leading to the inmates (especially Jerome Valeska and Richard Sionis) taking a liking to her. She got close to Richard in order to get a favor, which was getting access to a telephone to make threats towards Jim and Leslie. Barbara was later captured along with four other inmates by Theo Galvan to be given the opportunity to join a team he is setting up. Gallery Barbara-0.jpg Barbara_Kean_aruged_with_his_ex.jpg Barbara_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_and_orge_1.jpg Barbara_Kean_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_tried_killed_lesie.png Category:Spoilers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Adulterers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Knifemen Category:DC Villains Category:Villainesses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Femme Fatale